


You dare?

by Daubeny



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: All of the porn is in chapter 2, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daubeny/pseuds/Daubeny
Summary: This is getting rewritten atm!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA this is literally my first time posting such a thing online lmAO  
> sorry it's not too great''
> 
> its getting rewritten and i think imma try and not just leave it at two chapters tb h

It hadn’t taken long, far less time than he’d been expecting for it to take. But Holden Cross couldn’t complain. He was disappointed in his former second- well, third in command of them all- for his sloppy attempt to cover his tracks.

  
All in all, it led him to a small village to the far south of the, now abandoned, castle. Hervis Daubeny had seemed to get the idea and made his hasty retreat into southern Ashfeld.

  
He easily tied up his loyal horse to the post outside of the village inn, giving it an affectionate rub down it’s neck before turning to scan the area.

  
It was no doubt a small village- hell, he could hardly call it a village.

  
No matter, it was not Blackstone’s concern, for it was a pitiful sight. Unfit for any use that would interest his Lady.

  
Shaking his head, he stepped out into the dirt road that ran through the center of the few buildings. Subtle proof that they had been built around this road.

  
What had it been before? A trade route?

  
Probably.

  
The Lawbringer scanned his eyes over the people that still mulled about to attend their daily work and his eyes lingered on a figure that faced away from him. A slighter figure, but powerful all the same.

Awfully out of place.

A grin crept up onto his face and he strode over to the figure that he was certain was Hervis Daubeny. They bore a simple tunic and trousers held up by a leather belt. Said trousers were loose and bunched where they disappeared into work boots. Dark hair is all he could see from behind, matching his former friend’s.

Once he was close enough, the trembling of the figure was clear, a dead giveaway that whoever it was, knew he was there.

A chuckle escaped him and he laid a heavy hand upon their shoulder, unfazed by the hard flinch that wracked through the slighter being.

It was easy enough to turn them around to confirm what he knew.

Indeed it was the formerly feisty Warden.

“Hervis.” He cooed.

“Cross.” Came the snappy reply and he felt both annoyance and exasperation well up inside him.

“If you insist on annoying me, then I’ll be glad to take you back to my Master.”

That seemed to shatter his confidence, as shoulders slumped and he lowered his head in submission.

Whatever happened to the brave Warden that once served alongside him?

“I… Why don’t you please return with me to my cabin if you wish to speak with me then?” His tone held a sharp edge to it that he could easily hear the fear in his voice. A shame.

Smirking beneath his helmet, he nodded, “Why yes, I believe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

After a short walk and a sarcastic invite, Holden and his former second stood in front of each other in the middle of the small cottage.

“What do you want, Cross?” Hervis asked impatiently, glaring half-heartedly at Holden, though the anger was minimal, as he was no doubt nervous of angering him. The

Lawbringer raised an eyebrow and shook his head, “You left a trail.”

“I wasn’t trying not to. I wanted to leave the fighting and I did.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Holden could see something glimmer and when he turned to it, he almost jumped at the sight of the familiar plates of armor that were donned on a stand.

“So you just ran away?”

That seemed to strike a nerve, as the Warden bristled in offence and snarled.

“No! I wanted to get away from that psychotic BITCH and-”

Hervis hadn’t even been able to finish his sentence before he was shoved roughly to the nearest surface, a hand around his throat squeezing tight enough that he could do little but gasp for air, claw at his hand or open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

Fear welled up in him and he expected his death by the Lawbringer’s hands.

How wrong he was…


	2. Rewriting this!!!

_**Okay I don't really care for how this is looking atm so I'm going to rewrite it!! Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm going to try and just make it longer and less- fast paced''** _


End file.
